Une bague d'améthyste
by JessSwann
Summary: Jack Sparrow décide de faire un cadeau à Angelica, une version de l'histoire de la bague :


_**Disclaimers : les persos sont tous à Disney**_

_**Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle histoire écrite pour un jeu du FoF : 60 minutes pour un thème. Celui du soir était « cadeau » J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira et que vous excuserez les éventuelles fautes, le tout a été écrit en une heure pour coller aux contraintes ( n'hésitez pas à me contacter pour plus d'infos) Bonne lecture et ….. reviews ?**_

**Une bague d'améthyste**

Assise sur le lit étroit de Jack Sparrow dans lequel elle passait désormais la majeure partie de son temps, Angelica s'ébroua avec lascivité, inconsciente du regard sombre et brillant qui ne la quittait pas.

Depuis le recoin où il avait trouvé refuge, Jack Sparrow suivait des yeux tous les gestes de son amante. Il était là depuis quelques minutes sans pouvoir se décider à entrer. Jack serra nerveusement le bijou qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et posa une nouvelle fois ses yeux sombres sur la jeune femme qui partageait sa cabine depuis plusieurs mois. Angelica….

Elle était tout ce qu'il cherchait chez une femme, voire même tout ce qu'il ne cherchait pas. Angelica était passionnée jusqu'à la violence mais lorsqu'elle rentrait ses griffes elle était plus tendre que la plus douce des chattes. Toute leur relation était ainsi, oscillant entre fureur haineuse et étreinte passionnée. Jack aimait son caractère volcanique comme il aimait la manière dont elle se blottissait dans ses bras après l'amour. Avec Angelica il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé son alter égo féminin, son double. Qui aurait cru que la jeune novice qu'il avait dévoyée d'un couvent se révélerait une amante ardente et une pirate dans l'âme ? Sûrement pas lui !

Mais la vérité, c'était qu'Angelica était aussi bon pirate qu'elle était une femme accomplie. Un sourire aux lèvres, Jack songea aux leçons d'escrime qu'il lui dispensait. Croiser le fer avec Angelica était presque aussi excitant que de lui faire l'amour. En effet, la jeune femme mettait autant d'ardeur dans l'affrontement de leurs lames que dans celui de leurs corps ce qui excitait et effrayait tour à tour le pirate. Il se surprenait même à lui dévoiler ses secrets les mieux gardés, ses bottes les plus efficaces, envouté par sa fougue.

Mais le mieux chez Angelica ce n'était ni son ardeur, ni ses aptitudes de pirate. Non, le mieux c'était qu'elle était comme lui : libre, indépendante. Angelica ne demandait rien. Elle ne lui mettait aucune chaine au contraire des autres femmes qu'il avait pu connaitre. Non, Angelica c'était un reflet de lui-même, ils étaient comme deux gouttes d'eau qui de temps à autre se rejoignaient dans des étreintes qui le laissait pantelant.

Jack sourit de plus belle au souvenir du corps couvert de sueur d'Angelica après qu'il l'ait faite ployer au milieu d'une leçon d'escrime où elle avait plus que réchauffer sa lame. Sa main se crispa à nouveau sur la bague qu'il tenait et il jeta un coup d'œil sur la jeune femme qui, toujours inconsciente de sa présence, glissait ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux bruns dans un effort dérisoire pour les démêler. Jack baissa de nouveau les yeux sur la bague. Il l'avait choisie sur un coup de tête parce que le violet de la pierre lui avait rappelé Angelica. Ou plutôt, l'améthyste lui avait rappelé que la jeune femme se destinait à la base à une vie monastique, un pur gâchis ! Cependant Jack était assez sensible à l'ironie de la chose : offrir le symbole d'une vie recluse à une femme qui avait ouvert la porte de sa prison pour être aussi libre qu'il l'était à présent…. Cependant il hésitait encore à lui offrir. Pour beaucoup de femmes, une bague signifiait plus que ce qu'il était capable de donner.

« Tu comptes entrer ou tu vas te contenter de m'observer toute la soirée ? » Demanda Angelica sans le regarder.

Jack sourit, il aurait dû se douter qu'elle savait qu'il était là depuis le début. Après tout c'était ce qu'il aurait fait, lui. Sans se départir de son sourire, il pénétra dans la pièce, la bague toujours serrée entre ses doigts. Angelica lui lança un regard brillant et sourit.

« J'ai cru que tu ne déciderais jamais. » Murmura-t-elle en se levant pour aller vers lui.

Le souffle court, Jack admira sa nudité et elle pressa son corps contre le sien.

« J'aime te regarder, trésor, souffla t'il.

- Seulement regarder ? Le tenta Angelica.

- Non pas que ça. » Répondit Jack en l'enlaçant.

Tout à son désir, il relâcha la bague qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mât. Angelica se pencha sur cette dernière et la ramassa.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda t'elle d'un ton amusé.

Jack prit un ton détaché pour lui répondre.

« Je ne sais pas… »

Brusquement sérieuse, Angelica le fixa et il avoua de mauvaise grâce.

« Un cadeau. Pour toi. »

A peine eut-il avoué la chose qu'il le regretta. Les yeux brillants, Angelica se tourna vers lui.

« Oh Jack… C'est vraiment vrai ?

- Oui trésor, » répondit Jack brutalement mal à l'aise.

Angelica sourit et des larmes d'émotion se formèrent dans ses yeux sombres.

« Oh Jack, oui et mille fois oui. J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais. »

Le pirate eut à peine de temps de respirer qu'elle prit sa main.

« Mets la moi, je veux parler de la bague…. Oh Jack je suis si heureuse. Bientôt ce sera toi et moi pour toujours…. »

Comme dans un cauchemar, étrangement détaché, Jack la laissa prendre la bague et se la passer au doigt.

« Angelica Sparrow, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix émue. Oh Jack… »

Le cœur lourd, Jack la laissa l'embrasser et répondit à son baiser par habitude. Il s'était trompé sur Angelica. Elle n'était pas comme lui. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être puisqu'elle pensait que la bague, son cadeau, était pour les enchainer l'un à l'autre. Elle n'avait finalement pas compris que la liberté était la seule chose qui comptait.

« Elle est un peu large… » Souffla Angelica.

Jack fixa son doigt autour duquel flottait la bague. Il ne lui dit pas que la bague était pour un autre. Au lieu de ça, il l'embrassa et sourit.

« Demain nous ferons escale et tu trouveras un orfèvre pour te l'ajuster. »

Angelica lui sourit et Jack l'embrassa de nouveau.

Cette nuit, il lui fit l'amour jusqu'à se rassasier d'elle, le cœur lourd à la pensée qu'une fois le soleil levé, il l'abandonnerait sans sourciller dans un port. Angelica n'était pas celle qu'il cherchait, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de l'aimer, pas alors qu'elle menaçait son plus grand amour. La liberté.


End file.
